Dreams and Reality
by calleyrose
Summary: A boy, a girl, a forest clearing and...paralysis! let the fun ensue :-) Kirito/Asuna; oneshot smut/lemon. A Christmas present for Mike .


**AN: **This is a Christmas present for Mike! normally I prefer yaoi, but he does not, so I wrote this and two others that are yaoi to go with them :-) the only reason I wrote the yaoi was because of him though, so everybody thank Mike! ^.^ Merry Christmas!

**ps. **don't own SAO, duh!

**WARNING: straight (boyxgirl) lemon. don't like, don't read ^_^**

Asuna; the picture of perfection in his mind's eye. She wasn't perfect, he knew that, but that just made her all the better. Kirito couldn't stop thinking about her, her long, golden hair that flows straight down her back, her soft, creamy skin that flexes with each twitch of muscle, her delicate _**she would kill me for even thinking that word**_ round shoulders, her slim fingers, her deep amber eyes that were so filled with emotion, her pink lips and round b- he cut his train of thought off. He needed to stop getting so lost in thoughts about Asuna.

Kirito had no idea where he was. _**Damn! This is going to get me killed one day. **_He pulled up a map and noticed that there was a clearing ringed with trees and that no one was anywhere near him. He made his way to the clearing in hopes of relaxing a bit. Birds made their presence known by singing softly and fluttering from tree to tree. It was peaceful, something misleading about this game. A game filled with death and loss.

Scents of pollen and fresh water assaulted his nose and filled his senses upon entering the clearing. Wild flowers were scattered everywhere and a little, shallow creek ran near a clump of trees. The sun was shining lazily in the sky and the breeze was still drifting through his hair, making it look even more untamed. He laid down on the soil, cushioned slightly by deep, green grass. His mind wondered to thoughts of Asuna no matter how many times he tried to stop them. He gave up after a while and soon fell asleep; images of soft skin, silky hair and pink lips filling his dreams.

She was worried. She hadn't seen Kirito in over a week and the last time he looked so…..distracted? Conflicted? Asuna wasn't sure which emotions were playing under his mask. A sigh softy escaped her parted lips as she debated with herself. The want to check on him was confusing; why should she be worried? Kirito was _the _beater and the strongest solo player, probably the strongest player period, so why is she worried?

She sighed for the hundredth time and pulled up her friends list. Finding Kirito's name quickly, she selected it and found him on her map. Amber eyes brightened upon seeing they were on the same floor and not too far away. Decision made quickly, leaving no room for second guessing, she flung the door open and headed for the clearing he was in.

The walk was short, but seemed to drag on forever. It gave her too much time alone with her thoughts. Black hair, dark eyes, toned muscles flexing under perfect, lightly tanned skin. That seemed to be the direction of her thoughts lately. She liked Kirito, annoying as he was at times, but to think of him like this? Soft, blond hair swished around her shoulders as she shook her head; trying to clear it.

She looked up upon hearing water and noticed the beautiful clearing. Did she really get here so soon? Her thoughts must have occupied her more than usual today. Ignoring it for the moment, she let her eyes scan the area. A lump of black among the grass caught her eye and her feet carried her towards it without thought. The mask he wore was gone in sleep. He looked peaceful and without worry. A small smile puled at the corners of her mouth as she took in his relaxed form. His arms and legs were splayed around him and his _coat of midnight_ was loosely covering him.

Something caught her eye and she leaned down to look closer. Lean legs clad in black jeans that were…..too tight? Only too tight at the top though…..oh! Honey eyes widened as they took in the lump in his pants. "Asuna." It was spoken so breathily she couldn't be sure what he said. Her head snapped up to look at his face. Lids still covered black eyes and every muscle was still relaxed, but then why? "Asuna." This time she was sure her name was spoken as a moan. _**He's dreaming of me and…..and he's moaning and**_…..she looked down at the lump in his pants again. _**So that's why he's been so distracted.**_

She smiled like the Cheshire cat and took out a paralysis crystal. Without giving herself time to think, she used it on the man who had been taking her thoughts so much lately. Breath mingled as she drew her face close to his and kissed him full on the lips. The response was instant; eyes fluttered open and lips moved with hers. She let her mouth open and her tongue tease his lips. Hot, wet muscles slid together for an instant before Asuna let Kirito into her mouth.

He left no space untouched in his exploration and drank in her moans as he dragged his tongue across the roof of her mouth and back down to play with her sweet muscle. All too soon they parted for air; panting inches apart. "Asuna?" A question this time. "Why can't I move?"

Instead of answering, she got up and smiled. Fear and confusion mixed in obsidian orbs. "I know what you were dreaming about." Soft, slim fingers moved to her shoulders, her arms crossing in an X pattern, and slowly slid down. They crossed over her breasts and she leaned back slightly; a moan escaping her parted lips before they continued down, splaying out at her waist and coming to a stop at the hem of her shirt. Kirito swallowed hard as he watched those taunting fingers expose her creamy flesh oh so slowly; flat stomach, belly button and perfectly round breasts covered by pure black and lacy, scarlet red.

Kirito became all too aware of his tightening pants and lack of mobility. "I'm going to show you one of my dreams." Her top was now on the ground and those teasing fingers were making their trek down to her hips. They slipped under the hem of her skirt and played with it as she swayed wear she stood. Kirito's problem became painful as the fabric slowly moved to reveal matching underwear and smooth, supple thighs. For the first time, he noticed that her boots were already off and her hair was all down; flowing around her as she danced around, slowly getting closer to him.

Asuna dropped to her hands and knees at Kirito's bare feet and slowly crawled over him. With each hand she moved forward she made sure to brush his leg, his thigh, his hip. His breathing became harder as she caught his shirt and pulled it up with her; letting her fingers brush the skin underneath. Lips met lips again, but this time Asuna would win. She dragged her fingers over his nipples and entered his mouth when he gasped out a moan. He tasted of the foreign food they had to eat and something sweet greeting her once again.

She broke the kiss only to pull off his shirt and coat. Once off, she pecked him on the lips and then trailed butterfly kisses across his jaw. A strained moan reached her ears as she sucked the junction between his neck and shoulder; letting teeth graze over the pulse and her tongue taste the salty flesh. Her hands explored his chest for a moment before they were replaced by an eager mouth. She licked over both his nipples and trailed kisses down his chest, slowly getting lower. She dipped her tongue into his navel as her hands began to work on his belt.

"This *pant* isn't fair…Asuna." Kirito could barely talk due to the stimulation he was receiving and was desperately trying not to embarrass himself by moaning, but it was becoming increasingly hard. She simply ignored him and chose instead to pull down his pants and boxers at the same time. She got them off in one lucky pull and smiled up at Kirito from her position below his hips. She kissed his right hip, then his left and finally ghosted hot breath over his tip. In a flash she was at his inner knee; kissing her was up his inner thigh. She reached his length again and kissed the tip this time. She received a broken gasp for her effort and a whine as she moved to his other leg and repeated the process.

Once she reached his length again she took a moment to look at it, but not too long because the crystal would only last about five more minutes. He was big; at least seven inches and thick. A sound of desperation reached her ears and she decided to move. Her tongue darted out to swirl around his tip and run down his length. He moaned and then gasped as she took his length fully in her mouth and hummed before swallowing. He was beyond coherent thought at the moment and barely registered the fact he could move again.

Pleasure coursed through his body like a drug. It crashed over him in waves and numbed his mind. His thoughts didn't stray farther then wanting more; wanting Asuna. His hips burned wear soft fingers gripped them and his muscles tensed with the need to buck into the hot warmth slowly consuming him, teasing him.

Kirito panted heavily as his mind slowly focused. Half lidded, lust glazed eyes viewed the source of warmth and pleasure. Asuna was straddling his lap with her bra unhooked and hanging loose off her shoulders. A deep husky moan mixed with a light breathy one as she ground her hips against his cock. Her hands made trails of fire as they found their way to his chest and over his nipples once again.

The lacy bra slipped down, revealing soft, perk breasts perfectly sized to fit in his hands. Lightly tanned fingers reached out to cup the creamy flesh that had invaded his thoughts of late, completely forgetting he was paralyzed moments before. The pads of his fingers brushed around and finally over the pinks nubs, causing them to harden. Silken hair was flung back and Kirito took in the beautifully arched form of Asuna pleasured. She panted lightly as she curled forward again and caught his lips.

No battles this time; Asuna wanted his tongue down her throat. His mind stayed focused this time and his fingers migrated down, worshiping every inch of flesh he could reach. They broke apart for air as his fingers reached her skimpy underwear. "Are you sure Asuna?" She started it and looked like she wanted it, wanted him, but he had to get the verbal answer. "Yes _Kirito_." Hearing his name dripping with want and falling from her kissed bruised lips took any self-control he might have had.

Fingers clenched around the lace and pulled. He watched as they turned to bright pixels and faded away. Asuna slowly leaned forward to capture swollen lips. Strong hands griped her hips and pulled her up; gently positioning her above his aching cock. He slowly lowered her back down, going as fast as he dared and savoring the feeling of the tight, moist heat that was slowly enveloping him.

Asuna's face was tight, but she didn't make a sound as she let herself be impaled on Kirito. Once he was fully seethed within her he moved his hands back up to tease her breasts; hoping to distract her. A moan was drawn from her as she gave an experimental roll of her hips and then lifted herself up and down a little. Hands found her hips again and hesitated. Obsidian questioned amber and she nodded.

He lifted her up and slammed her back down. Asuna arched her back as a moaned gasp was torn from her throat. Before she could regain any composure, Kirito lifted her up and slammed her back down again. The slap of sweaty flesh and heated moans filled the air as Asuna went up and down on Kirito's rock hard penis. Her hair flew around her, some sticking to her neck and shoulders as sweat glistened on her skin. Soft mounds of flesh bounced with the force of Kirito rising her up and thrusting to meet her once halfway down.

"Kirito! I'm g-going to" That's as far as she got before her frame shook with the force of her orgasm. Her muscles went slack and her back arched at an impossible angle. Kirito leaned up as he pushed her back into the ground. He continued to slam into her with slightly less force. Slowly her body stopped shacking and she registered Kirito still moving in and out of her.

Her over sensitive body was on fire as pleasure slowly built back up in her core. She felt as if she would faint from all the nerves in her system exploding, but she wouldn't stop for the world; either of them. Alabaster fingers found their way to her nipples, making them harden as she touched herself and adding to the tight, hot coil in the pit of her stomach. Incoherent sounds poured from her mouth and mixed with the moaned grunts of her lover.

Kirito was close to his limit, but he refused to come before Asuna did for the second time. He angled himself in different ways, trying to find a spot within her that would make her scream. He pounded into her over and over again, going in as far as he could and searching each time until he was rewarded with a feral scream of pure ecstasy.

He thrust in with as much force as he could; aiming for the same spot each time and making Asuna see spots. She was so filled with pleasure she couldn't even warn Kirito this time; couldn't even think to try. He felt her shake beneath him and finally allowed himself release. White, hot semen filled Asuna as the coil within Kirito broke. He slowly thrust into her a few more times; letting both of them ride out their orgasms.

Kirito pulled out of Asuna soon after; too tired to stay up and not wanting to collapse on top of her. She curled into his side and felt arms tighten around her. They had a lot to discuss, but all of it could wait. The only thoughts on their minds now were of each other and of the highs they still felt. All they wanted to do was be close to the other and sleep. They could talk when they woke up and figure out their future, but for right now nothing mattered except the other.

With the last bit of energy they had they opened their storage, put away their old clothes and materialized some new ones on just in case someone found them. They fell into a blissful sleep; smiles on their faces and endorphins running through their veins.


End file.
